Talk:April Fools' Day
Yay, someone already created the article. But shouldn't it be "April Fool's Day" instead of "April Fools Day"? Not sure how punctiation plays into article naming... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 03:47, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :it should, it does. gomenasai --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 03:47, 1 April 2007 (CDT) ::There is not a single fool for April. The apostrophe goes at the end. --Fyren 03:50, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :::Ah, well at least I was right about there being an apostrophe, eh? Even if I did stick it in the wrong spot. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 06:09, 1 April 2007 (CDT) http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showpost.php?p=2682853&postcount=41 <--- eeeehh — Skuld 07:01, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Guru http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/index.php So true :P — Skuld 07:03, 1 April 2007 (CDT) ---- i love this they should do more fun stuff like this Doom Box 19:02, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Event timeline So I haven't had time to play on the 1st or since. I'm assuming I missed the fun and it's over already? -- [[User:Vallen Frostweaver|''Vallen Frostweaver]] 16:00, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Yes thi lasted one day and with out notice, i went on to check for the cestial torney guessing prizes.... did not work. Sticks Awww, yeah. Ph34r the stick power of 08' :Bah, i thought the 2007 thing was better. I was suddenly looking forward to be under the effects of b00bs again... >.< [[User:ZombieKing|'ZombieKing']] 12:28, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Stickmans? I would have thought the plural of 'Stickman' would be 'Stickmen'--Cobalt | Talk 16:49, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :It is. -- 16:50, 1 April 2008 (UTC) 2009 Anyone want to try to gess what it will be this year ? — TulipVorlax 02:16, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Guild Wars 2 is cancelled, a new expansion for Guild Wars comes out in a month, and it raises the level cap to 30 without raising the level of mobs in existing content. Quizzical 02:18, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::Also, I bought a charity, and formed a chain of orphanages across the land.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 02:24, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::Wiping against Shiro in Gate of Madness now causes permadeath. Quizzical 02:27, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Failing the first mission of a campaign on a character deletes it from your account.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 02:32, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::::The title God Walking Amongst Mere Mortals has been renamed I Have No Life And I Need To Get Laid. 03:25, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :I dont think so. Lol! :I might get surprised but all precendent occurences of that event just change the way our characters were looking. :So, it could be that they make us the size of a miniature or they could even turn us into the "Invisible Man". :I'm not sure what else they could do to ours characters... Turn us into "donkey-kong like" characters ? Maybe not. :— TulipVorlax 03:58, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::8bit GW!--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 04:00, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::It's more likely that they'll reuse one of the past years because Anet doesn't care about GW1. 05:08, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::::The new "live team" rolls out the promised first big update for 2009, and half of the users think it's an April fool's joke. --◄mendel► 11:07, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::::An auction house! Quizzical 13:18, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::WoW-style graphics, that'll get loads of people angry ^.^ (quote: "I bought GW because it has realistic graphics, and WoW looks like a cartoon" from a random JQ person)-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:18, 30 March 2009 (UTC) All avatars are changed to Asura. --◄mendel► 14:36, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Kamadan, Jewel of Istan has been renamed Spammadan, City of the Thousand Chaos Gloves. 21:37, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::They should release a real patch, and then revert it the next day saying it was just an April Fools' Day joke, and then add the patch back the day afterward. Quizzical 22:28, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::Announce nothing, but secretly add in all the game changes from last year's game updates notes. (And maybe disable death count, XP gain, etc. for the day) [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:37, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::::That would be hilarious. 22:40, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::::I think this will be awnsered in a few hours. :::::I'm on same time as New York and most of the time, event are begining (or finishing) at 3 am. — TulipVorlax 01:10, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Here's a great prank that another game did: Announce that you're discontinuing Windows support and going Mac-only (at the bottom of the page). Quizzical 19:22, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::that beats the wikia.com prank, taking themselves down for a couple of hours on 31 March (or was I the only one who suffered a wikia outage after the announcement that wikianswer was shutting down?) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 19:39, 1 April 2009 (UTC)